


Tiny Dragon

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established DragonQueen, F/F, One Shot, Storybrooke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Inspired by this:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2lbessy)

«Can’t you see I’m working, Mal?» Regina asked, going on writing the documents she had to draft. The little dragon the blonde had turned into released a spurt of smoke that flied towards her face, transforming into a tiny, shimmering heart before disappearing. Regina hid a smile, and didn’t lift her gaze from the papers.  
Maleficent was in that condition since a week, and they tried anything to make her return normal, uslessly. The curse could not be broken.  
Mal had been stupid enough to touch the skull of an ancient wizard that Regina used to keep inside her vault, which gave her visions about an hidden treasure. Said treasure was, supposedly, inside a cavern guarded by a terrible monster. Bored by the Storybrooke lifestyle, the witch decided to find that damn cavern. She so went down the mines and tore down a wall to find the hidden treasure. That was nothing more than the monster itself. The monster was, to all effects, a simple Kobalos, a mischhievous gnome-dwarf that was imprisoned underground by the dead ancient wizard. The sprite, though, had managed to impregnate the wizard’s bones with his wishes, so that, when a shape-shifter would touch the wizard’s bones, they would see the visions, and he’d be free. But Kobaloi are scalawag, and that’s why the imp cast a curse on Mal, condemning her to become and stay a tiny dragon for the rest of her life.  
Regina did find the Kobalos. She turned him into a statue, avenging her girlfriend, but now she had to deal with the most sweet and annoying little dragon and her frustration. They needed to find a way to break that curse. But, after a week of researches, and useless threats to Rumplestiltskin, there was still no trace of a solution to their problem. And Regina was still the Mayor. She had to do her job, sometimes. Like now. Yet, the dragon was hyperactive.  
«Mal, please, let me finish this one at least! There’s a backlog of paperwork that must be filled by Wednesday…»  
The dragon let out a little fireball that extinguished in the air. Regina sighed.  
«’Kay. Let’s go home.» she surrendered, standing up. The Mayor collected her stuff. Mal flied and landed on her shoulder, clinging to the black fabric of her blazer.  
They were about to walk outside the office when a blonde tornado stormed inside.  
«You’re an idiot!» Emma snapped, approaching them. Mal growled. Regina arched her left eyebrow.  
«Sorry?»  
«Just kiss!» she shouted out, making the brunette frown.  
«Miss Swan, are you out of…»  
«Kiss! True Love kiss! Remember? The curse, the kiss and boom! The curse is broken?» Emma said raising her brows. Regina froze. Perhaps it seemed impossible, but she might be right. If the kiss would work. And that’s the only reason why she didn’t try yet. What if it didn’t work? What would happen between her and Mal? She knew she loved her, but was it True Love? She couldn’t be sure about it until… until a True Love kiss would prove it. That’s why she had desperately looked for another way to break that damn curse. She was afraid. They had been lovers, they had been friends, confindants, enemies even, and then friends again. Mal knew her, she really knew her. She had basically always been in her life. She couldn’t imagine how horrible would it be if she hated her, and she would if that kiss wouldn’t work.  
Regina turned her head to look at the dragon’s bright green eyes. She could see there the same fear she felt. And that gave her the streght to do it. If they were so damn scared to loose each other, maybe it actually was True Love. She leaned forward and shut her eyes kissing the cold dragon skin. For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a blinding flash of pure light, and the weight over her shoulder had a stunning increase. Regina tumbled to the floor, and a second after she found herself sunken into a tight hug. She breathed in the familiar, delicate scent of roses.  
«Mal…?» she asked, astonished, feeling a shy hint of joy shine inside her chest. The woman nodded against her shoulder. She then lifted her face, allowing her to look in her cerulean eyes, full of tears. She was smiling, and Regina realized that she was, too.  
«It worked…» the blonde whispered, way too touched to be able to use all of her voice. Regina nodded, sweetly caressing her cheek.  
«Yes, dear. It did.» she said before giving a kiss to those soft, pink lips.  
A squeak made them split. They turned to see Emma smile like an idiot, her cheeks blushed. She was basically jumping on the spot, her fist closed against her heart. She was evidently trying hard not to scream of joy.  
«You’re sooooo cuuuuuuuuteeee!!!» she squealed. Regina glared at her.  
«Get out!» she barked, innerly smiling.  
Emma rana way, most surely head at Ruby’s to tell her everything. The Mayor rolled her eyes sighing, making her girlfriend laugh.  
«I’m surrounded by idiots…» Regina grumbled, starting to walk towards the door. Maleficent followed her and managed to take her by the arm before that they exited the office.  
«I’m sorry I followed those visions, dear. I felt like I had to…»  
Regina turned to look her in the eyes while she locked the door.  
«Never mind. You’re here, it’s the only thing that matters…»  
The blonde gave her a big, happy smile.  
Regina was serious, though.  
«I’m sorry I didn’t try it earlier. I… I was just afraid to loose you. I mean, I knew I love you, but..»  
Mal stopped her laying a finger on her lips. She then took it off only to substitute it for her own lips.  
«I know. Don’t worry. I was afraid about it, too. It’s alright.» she smiled then.  
Regina couln’t help but smile at her as a comforting warmth spread from her heart. She leaned forward and kissed her with passion.  
«I love you.» she whispered then, gazing at gorgeous blue eyes that smiled at her.  
«I love you too.»  
«Let’s go home.» Regina said smiling. She took her girlfriend’s hand and they walked together down the hallway, happiness and love in their once dark hearts.


End file.
